companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
M1910 Maxim Heavy Machine Gun
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Support Weapon Campaneya |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = |num_slots = |speed = 3 m/s |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Sprint * Cost: * Cooldown: 40 seconds (from activation) * Duration: 10 seconds * Run at maximum speed * Requires Veterancy level 1 }} Overview The M1910 Maxim Heavy Machine Gun is a 6-man weapon team pushing a machinegun on a wheeled carriage. They seem to have the same health as the Conscript Infantry Squad. Weapons Most of the men carry Mosin-Nagant Bolt-Action rifes, and one man handling the Machine Gun. Abilities Sprint * Cost: * Cooldown: 40 seconds (from activation) * Duration: 10 seconds * Requires Veterancy level 1 The sprint ability allows the machine gun squad to run at full speed for a short period. Sustained Fire * Cost: * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Duration: 20 seconds * Requires Veterancy level 1 The machinegun team tapes down the trigger and uses the barrel to heat their borscht, becoming a bullet hose with no need to reload or cool down. Increases DPM for a short duration. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the M1910 Maxim Heavy Machine Gun can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation Like all other Soviet units, the M1910 Maxim Heavy Machine Gun obtains Veterancy points by participating in combat. Bonuses At each Veterancy level, crew of the M1910 Maxim Heavy Machine Gun gains a specific set of bonuses as listed below. Tactics The MG squad should be inside a building, as they can change the position of MG automatically and quickly. Also they enjoy a wider arc of fire while garrisoned. If there are no buildings, they should be placed in cover and where the enemy is expected to come from. The gun carriage makes their arc of fire narrower than the MG42 as well as the British Vickers, but it allows the team to set up and tear down their weapon much faster, allowing the Maxim to effectively support aggressive pushes into enemy lines. It also lets them swivel the gun slightly faster to target different squads within the arc. A machinegun duel always comes down to who fires first, and who manages to turn the other squad from suppressed to pinned. Conscripts should be kept near your Maxim at all times to damage and kill suppressed units, as well as guard against flanking attacks. Weaknesses Because of their lack of width, it is very easy for enemies to avoid the fire by simply moving to the side. They can be flanked with even greater ease due to this, although alert players can take advantage of the Maxim's quick setup to turn the gun on the approaching enemies. German, American and British machineguns have some way to gain enough penetration to save themselves from light vehicles. The Maxim is the exception, and although it is able to damage German halftracks and scout-cars it will still lose badly, even if in heavy cover or a building. The Panzer II "Luchs" Light Tank has more armor, and will not even feel threatened.